


Model Behavior

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Gabriel's catches up to him and decides to mess with Gabriel's mate to annoy him. What he probably wasn't expecting was for both Gabriel and Sam to really enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lilithrain over at the Sabriel Birthday Challenge.

Dean was anxious, Sam could tell. It didn’t matter that Sam had been able to tell him their codeword for situations like this. It didn’t matter that the holy water, iron, silver, or salt hadn’t affected Sam’s body in the least. Sam had passed every single one of Dean’s tests and Dean was still wary.

Sam couldn’t hold it against him. If their roles were reversed, Sam would be reacting the same way. Considering that didn’t do anything to ease Sam’s nerves though.

“Dean-” Sam began, hoping to ease some of the man’s tension, but Dean wouldn’t have it.

“Sam,” he cut in sharply. “Not now. Let’s just get to the motel and call down Cas and Gabriel. Have them check you out.” Dean sighed, white-knuckling the steering wheel. “Right now I don’t know if you’re  _you,_ so let’s settle that and figure out the rest later, all right?”

Sam nodded, lips pressed together, and curled up in the passenger seat in a way that hadn’t been possible since their teen years.

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Sam gripped a fistful of jeans so they wouldn’t slide off. The ends had been rolled up about ten times so Sam wouldn’t trip over them.

Once they were in their room, Dean locked the door and Sam sat down on the couch, clutching clothes that were just too big for the body they swathed.

Dean stood in the center of the room, eyes closed, hands outstretched slightly, opening himself up to celestial assistance.

“Castiel and Gabriel,” he started, and Sam wondered why Dean was praying to  _both_ of them when Gabriel would be able to clear this up with just a snap of his fingers. Maybe Dean just felt more at ease when Castiel was around. “If you could pop your feathery asses down here, Sam is-”

“Don’t say I’m in trouble!” Sam hissed urgently and Dean cracked an eye open to raise a questioning eyebrow. Sam shrunk slightly back into the couch. “If Gabriel hears I’m in trouble, he’ll probably accidentally demolish a small town out of worry.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but closed them again and continued his prayer. “Sam is in need of  _assistance_  and I figured you two could lend a hand. Or…wing. Whatever.”

They both looked around the room, expecting to see one of both of the angels. With a blink, they were both suddenly  _there_ and no matter how often they did it, both Winchesters still jumped slightly. Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the center of the room, standing next to each other, facing Dean and backs to Sam.

“What’s my dumbass mate gotten himself into now?” Gabriel asked snarkily and Sam bristled, but the surge of warmth that always came from being referred to as Gabriel’s ‘mate’ kept the protest at bay.

Before Dean (or Sam) could respond, Gabriel looked around the room and spotted Sam on the couch, looking a little self-conscious now and extremely anxious. “Who’s the broad?” Gabriel asked, popping a lollipop out of thin air and sticking it in his mouth. “And where’s Sam?”

Sam’s heart plummeted. Dean’s expression darkened, and Sam knew that Gabriel not being able to recognize his mate, even in this form, was not easing Dean’s worries about Sam not being  _Sam._

“That  _is_ Sam,” Dean gruffed out and Gabriel gasped, lollipop getting sucked into his throat. If angels could choke, Sam would have been worried, but Gabriel just coughed lightly and pulled it out. “So she- he…er… _it_ says!”

Sam was about to protest at being called an ‘it’, glaring at Dean, but Dean went on.

“I did every test I could think of and she- ugh!-  _it_ passed every one of them, but I just want to be sure. Could one of you check it out?”

“I’m not a fucking  _it,_ Dean!” Sam finally snapped, standing up, grip firm on the loose jeans.

Dean just crossed his arms and glared, and Sam seethed.

“Let’s not get into any gender identity issues right now,” Sam demanded. “We all know I’m a guy, but right now I’m not, so let’s just go with ‘she’, okay?” It felt odd saying, asking to be referred to with feminine pronouns, but the confusion was getting annoying. Dean just continued glaring.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel said, cutting through the tension between the Winchesters. “There’s a simple test to check if this is really Sam, all right?”

Both Sam and Dean appraised him for a moment, and then Dean nodded and Gabriel stepped in front of Sam.

“Sam?” Gabriel muttered, a soft smile on his lips that Sam returned. His hand came up to card through Sam’s hair, slightly longer and softer now, and her eyes slipped shut unconsciously. Gabriel never failed to reduce his mate to goo when he did that.

Sam wondered if maybe this was the test.

But then Gabriel’s other hand was on her chest and Sam thought incredulously that Gabriel was choosing  _now_ to cop a feel. But Sam opened her eyes and noticed that the angel’s hand wasn’t on her breast. It was on her sternum, right above her breasts, inching over to the left. Right above her heart.

Sam’s eyes went up to meet Gabriel’s and it was so weird being at eye-level with him instead of having to look down all the time. Gabriel’s gaze was fixed on hers, eyes narrowed slightly as if Sam was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

Eventually, Sam saw Gabriel’s eyes spark with warmth and his lips lifted into a smile around the stick of his lollipop.

“Yeah,” he announced, not looking away from Sam. “It’s the littlest Winchester, all right.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked and although he seemed less tense, he didn’t sound fully convinced.

Gabriel turned a very unimpressed look on Dean. “I’d know my mate’s soul anywhere, no matter what form it’s in.” Sam couldn’t fight back the blush, try as she might. “And, before you ask, she’s fully human too. She’s perfectly normal. Except, of course, for the fact that she’s a  _she._ ” He turned his frown on Sam. “How did that happen, by the way?”

Sam sighed. “We were on a hunt. We were at a museum, checking out some artifacts that may be linked to the case and suddenly-  _poof!_ My pants fell down and I’m shorter than Dean and I have boobs.” She threw one hand in the air in frustration. She would’ve thrown both, but that would have ended up with her pants around her ankles again, and her old boxer shorts didn’t exactly fit on her slim hips anymore either. “Whatever. Could you just snap me back so we can find the damn thing that did this?”

Gabriel pops the sucker out of his mouth with an obnoxiously loud noise. “Sure thing, babe.” He raises a hand and snaps his fingers loudly, the sound echoing in the room.

Nothing happens.

Gabriel frowns. He snaps his fingers again.

Sam still has mammary glands.

“Gabe, what the hell-?”

“Shut up, Dean-o,” Gabriel spat. He appraised Sam speculatively for a moment, then tried one more time. Still nothing, still a girl.

Clarity dawned over Gabriel’s face, as if he’s finally put the pieces together on something, and is quickly followed by frustration and a hint of anger. “I think I know what you’re hunting,” he says dryly. “Were the artifacts you were looking at African by any chance?”

Sam frowned. “Yeah, actually. Why?”

Gabriel cursed under his breath. “The only creatures impervious to a Trickster’s powers…are other Tricksters.”

And suddenly, Sam gets it. “So, what you’re saying is-?”

“A Trickster can’t be affected by another Trickster,” Gabriel explained, looking stormy. “And a Trickster can’t undo what another Trickster has done.”

“Awesome,” Dean huffed, throwing his hands up in frustration. “So we got another one of you douchebags running around causing trouble.”

Gabriel glared at him, possibly contemplating to turn him into a turtle or something and Sam decided to step in before she ended up with a reptile for a brother.

“Gabe,” she said softly and the angel turned back to her. “Can you find him? Talk to him or something?”

Gabriel snorted and moved to plop himself down on the couch, stretching his arms out over the back of it. “Tricksters are hidden from other Tricksters too.” He shrugged. “Besides, knowing Anansi, he’ll show up soon.”

“Anansi?”

“Yup,” the angel replied, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. He reached out and took Sam’s wrist to pull her in. She went with the tug and found herself toppling into Gabriel’s lap. “That dick’s always been jealous of me. I was always cooler than him.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed across the from the couple, too used to their PDA to be  _too_ disgusted by their actions (but his lips still curled slightly when Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, making her smile goofily).

“And why did he give Sam a uterus, then? What does he accomplish with that?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Getting my attention, is my best guess. He’s been after me for a couple of decades. But, as you probably know,” he commented smugly, “it’s not easy to track me down. He probably finally caught up with me, found my mate, and decided to send me a message, let me know he’s on my tail. Like a warning.” His expression darkened and Sam shifted closer to him, running her fingers through his hair.

“So he’s going to come after you?” Dean asked.

“Either that or wait till I show myself, respond to his challenge.”

“Which you’re not going to do,” Sam cut in pointedly and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “No, Gabe,” she went on. “This guy obviously doesn’t like you, he’s trying to get a rise out of you by going after me, and you’re not gonna fall for it. It’s probably a trap.”

“Sam-”

“ _No,_ Gabriel.” Sam’s bitchfaces were probably even more effective as a girl. “It’s not the first time Dean and I have hunted a Trickster. We can handle it.”

“Like hell!” Gabriel roared suddenly, all seriousness and archangelic fury. “If you’re implying that I sit here with my thumb up my ass while you go after the  _one_ creature in existence that hates me more than Michael, you’re crazy. He’s already caught you off-guard once and I’m not gonna let it happen again. Whatever he does, I  _can’t fix it._ And giving you a nice set of ta-tas? _Kid’s play._ ” Gabriel’s nostrils were flaring and his arms were as tense as a marble statue around Sam. She didn’t like that look on her usually-chipper angel. “If I don’t rise up to his challenge, he’s going to think I don’t have enough incentive and he’ll try something else and,  _dammit,_ Sam, if you end up hurt because of this stupid rivalry…” Gabriel swallowed and looked away, face still furious and practically seething.

Sam chewed on her lower lip, unsure what to say, feeling both irritated and flattered at Gabriel’s protectiveness. “Gabe,” she said softly to get his attention. “I’m not gonna let you get hurt because of this either, so-”

“Sam-”

“ _Okay!_ ” Dean interrupted sharply, popping the couple’s little bubble of conversation. “That was sufficiently vomit-inducing, wouldn’t you agree, Cas?”

Castiel, who had been quiet and observant so far, looked vaguely uncomfortable and shifted on his feet. “I…suppose…”

“Great!” Dean announced, clapping his hands on his thighs before rising to his feet. “So it’s settled. Cas and I will go after this thing because we have no significant attachment to Gabriel that would make this Anansi dick come after us…except Cas is his little brother,” Dean added as an afterthought, brow furrowing before it cleared with a shrug of his shoulders. “But Cas can probably handle anything Anansi may throw at him better than you can, Sam.”

Sam glared at him.

“You two sit back, relax, and make sure you don’t get killed.” He grinned toothily. “Everyone wins.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but carefully shifted Sam to set her down on the couch before walking over to the desk on the other side of the room and pulling out a pad of stationary and a pen. He scribbled something down, drew a sigil, and ripped the paper out.

“Here,” he said, holding it out to Dean. “It’s a spell to track down a Trickster.” He grinned wolfishly. “Would’ve come in handy a few years ago, huh?”

Dean shot him a dirty look, earning him a chuckle from the angel.

“That spell doesn’t include a gallon of fresh blood, does it?” Sam asked nervously from her place on the couch. Flashbacks of those six months spent without Dean, stabbing Bobby through the chest because he was 60% sure it wasn’t Bobby, that horrible half a minute where he wondered if he had been wrong and it  _was_ Bobby all coming back to her suddenly, making her eyes cloud over.

Gabriel had the decency to wince and look abashed, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, no gallon of blood. That was a lie,” he told Sam, a note of apology and reassurance in there. “So was the fifty year time limit,” he added. “It does call for some blood, though. But only a few drops of it and it’s not like you haven’t sacrificed that much for a spell a few dozen times. All the other ingredients are pretty basic, but some are a little rare.”

Castiel took the paper gingerly from Dean’s hands and scanned it, eyes narrowed. “We’ll need to make a few trips,” he told Dean, who sighed irritably.

“Wonderful. You two,” he said sternly, pointing at Gabriel and Sam. “Behave. And…” He made a disgusted face. “Not in my bed.”

Sam blushed.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and they vanished, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone in the motel.

“Sooo,” Gabriel leered and Sam’s eyes widened slightly, feeling herself sink lower into the couch cushions under the angel’s lecherous gaze. “Whatever shall we do now, all alone in this motel room?”

***

As it turns out, Gabriel’s first order of business to taking care of his boyfri- er, girlfriend…was to take her out shopping at the mall for clothes to wear, since she couldn’t go around in her ten-sizes-too-big jeans and I-could-wear-this-to-an-ugly-dress-contest plaid shirts.

“Why are we buying clothes if I’m not going to be staying like this?” Sam asked, browsing through a rack of jeans. She was wearing some of her old clothes, which Gabriel had snapped to shrink enough to fit, although they still had a masculine cut and didn’t flatter her new form at all.

“Getting everything needed for the spell will take at least one day,” Gabriel explained, examining some blouses. “Then, once they find Anansi, it’ll take them maybe another day to figure out a plan of attack so he doesn’t see them coming. And then they actually have to fight Anansi and possibly trap him to convince him to change you back  _or_ kill him, which might prove a little difficult.”

Sam grumbled. “If it’s anything like killing  _you_ , yeah, I see your point about being stuck like this for a while.”

“Awww, Sami,” Gabriel cooed. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Your sense of flattery is almost as fucked up as your sense of humor. And don’t call me Sammy, we established that a long time ago,” she added petulantly.

“I know.” Gabriel pulled out a blouse and tossed it at Sam, who caught it easily. “But I called you Sami with an ‘i’ at the end. Not an ‘m-y’, see? There’s a difference.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “No, there isn’t,” she replied dryly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Gabriel said dismissively, waving his hand. “Now, get your sweet ass in the dressing room and try all these on.”

At some point, Gabriel had gotten an entire pile of clothes in Sam’s arms without her noticing, and he was now shoving her in the direction of the dressing rooms at the back of the store.

“Something else I don’t get,” Sam called out as she changed in the dressing room, Gabriel sitting outside in one of the little seats reserved for the girl’s best friends to sit and wait for her to come out so they can gush about how totally fabulous her ass looks in those jeans.

“That’s two things you don’t understand in the span of three minutes,” Gabriel commented, sucking on a Jawbreaker. “Did Anansi take away your brains and hide them alongside your penis?”

“Haha, very funny.” Sam stepped out of the dressing room, a fitting white shirt that hugged her curves, accentuating her cleavage, blue skinny jeans hugging her wide hips snugly. “As I was saying, what I don’t understand is why we have to go  _shopping_ for clothes when you could just snap me up some new clothes, or just do what you did with the pair I had on and snap the clothes I already have smaller.”

Gabriel’s eyes were trailing over her frame, lips pursed in thought, and he motioned for her to spin around with his index finger. Rolling her eyes, Sam gave a slow, heartless twirl. Gabriel gave her a dry look.

“Sami, you may look like a model, but you need to practice if you wanna make it anywhere in the business.” He gave the outfit one last scan and nodded curtly. “I like it. Next!”

Sam shut herself back in the dressing room and stripped, feeling weirdly constricted as the bra she was wearing strained against her ribs and pressed into her breasts when she raised her arms to slip the shirt off. The bra had been the biggest challenge. She may have had plenty of experience taking them off back when she was a guy, but putting them on was a whole different story.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Sam shot back as she did up the buttons on a floral print blouse.

There was a long-suffering sigh from the other side of the dressing room door. “I’ve never had a girlfriend to dote on and treat every now and then, all right?” Gabriel called back. “Kali thought gifts were a sign of affection, which translated to a sign of weakness. She was more physical than anything, and if I started spoiling you as a guy, you’d feel emasculated. Let me indulge, all right?”

Feeling both a twinge of sympathy and a twinge of jealousy, Sam sighed and opened the door again, stepping out and giving a more sincere twirl for Gabriel to assess her.

Gabriel crinkled his nose. “Ugh. Did you pick that one out? He couldn’t have given you some fashion sense with those boobs, could he? Sadistic bastard.” Gabriel waved his hand and she disappeared back in the dressing room with a glare.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was stepping out of the store in a completely new outfit than the one she had come in- even her panties and socks were new- with Gabriel carrying three other bags full of more clothes for her. The amount of clothes Gabriel had bought was  _ridiculous_ considering she was going to be a  _she_ for three more days, tops. But it wasn’t Sam and Dean’s money being spent, and it made Gabriel happy, so Sam could deal.

“Can we go home now?” Sam asked, uncomfortable in the large crowd at the mall. She had always hated crowds and found herself hunching her shoulders in like she was used to in her usual form, big and muscular and intimidating. There was no need for it now, of course. She may be taller than the average woman, but not freakishly so. Old habits die hard.

“Stand up straight, Sami,” Gabriel teased. “Like a lady.”

Sam swatted his shoulder, but straightened up her spine and squared her shoulders, feeling kind of stupid when her breasts stuck out.

“Can we go home now?” she repeated, scowling at a guy that gave her a very Dean-like up and down leer. Her eyes flashed to Gabriel’s face, to see if he had noticed, but the angel was still smiling passively.

“I wanna look around a little bit,” Gabriel said. “It’s not like we have anything else to do, right?” His grin was toothy and bright when he turned it to her, and it instantly made Sam suspicious.

_Yes, we do_ , she thought. She found it kind of odd that other than Gabriel’s usual innuendos that were simply his way of communication, he hadn’t tried to get Sam in bed to explore her new…assets. If Sam was being honest, she had expected it to be the very first thing Gabriel would want. It was actually kind of unsettling and Sam figured there had to be something to it.

“All right,” Sam said slowly, opting to play along long enough to figure out what was up with her boyfriend. “Where do you want to go?”

Gabriel shifted the bags of Sam’s clothes hanging from his arms so he could take Sam’s hand and lead her around.

They went through every store they passed. At one particularly pricey shoe store, Gabriel had dared Sam to take five steps in a pair of strappy high heels he had picked out. Never one to back down from a challenge, Sam had taken them and fitted her now small and delicate feet into them. She had managed to get shakily to her feet, like a newborn colt. Carefully, feeling unbalanced and uncoordinated, she shuffled forward a few inches before she felt steady enough to lift her left foot off the ground and attempt to take a step.

Of course, she toppled over, only to be caught against Gabriel’s chest, which was shaking with laughter.

“I’ve seen Bond girls fucking  _run_ in these things,” Sam grumbled petulantly as she tore them off and replaced them back on the shelf, flipping off the store clerk when he shot her a dirty look.

“Denise Richards you are not, my love,” Gabriel chuckled, ushering her away before things between her and the clerk got too tense and he called security or she broke his nose.

For losing the bet, Sam bought Gabriel a large pretzel and fed it to him, piece by piece, sitting side by side on a bench. She sometimes ripped off a piece for herself and Gabriel kissed away the sugar crystals that clung to her lips.

It felt nice, being able to walk around and laugh easily with Gabriel, as if Sam were just a regular guy- girl- on a casual date with her long term boyfriend. It still weirded her out to think of Gabriel as her ‘boyfriend’. Not because of the whole ‘male’ thing, but because the term was  _too normal_ for them. It was too… _civilian._

Sam preferred ‘mate’, like Gabriel called her. Because ‘mate’ was odd, different, unusual, and it fit perfectly with their relationship and their respective lives.

But sometimes it was nice to pretend.

At first, Sam thought that Gabriel just enjoyed the casual farce as much as she did, liked acting like he was just another regular human guy with his regular human girlfriend out at the mall, spoiling her because he loved her and worshipped the ground she walked on.

But then the stares started getting more and more noticeable and Gabriel didn’t seem to register them at all, and that just seemed odd to Sam.

She recalled days where they would go out to a bar, Sam’s gait a little crooked from the previous night’s activities, and the eyes of most of the men at the bar would be on him, studying him appreciatively, creepy smirks curling their lips. Gabriel would notice  _immediately_ and stick to Sam’s side, wrap his arm possessively around Sam’s waist and practically  _growl_ at any guy who dared so much as  _look_ at him.

But now there were guys of all ages and possibly all sexualities staring openly at her, eyes lighting up when she walked past, necks practically snapping to get a second look at her swaying hips. It was impossible for Gabriel  _not_ to notice, and yet, he was just trailing along happily beside her, lips curved in an easy smile.

Sam chose to just keep going like nothing was out of the ordinary, but when a guy in a hoodie  _wolf-whistled_ at her, his friends breaking out into laughter, and Gabriel didn’t do anything at all, Sam had had enough.

“Gabriel!” she hissed out and the angel turned an innocent expression on her. “What’s up with you?”

Gabriel frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sam rolled her eyes so hard, she was afraid she’d busted a capillary. “Don’t play stupid. Usually you’re pissing around me in a circle when someone so much as  _breathes the same air as me_ , and I’ve been getting leered at like a piece of steak by hungry dogs all day and you haven’t done  _anything._ ”

When Gabriel just stared at her in amused befuddlement, Sam groaned. “What? Am I just not as attractive to you as a chick as I am a guy?” For some reason, the thought of Gabriel not being attracted to her, no matter what she looked like, troubled Sam deeply.

Gabriel’s grin just widened. “Is that what you think, Sami?” he asked, voice low. “Do you  _like_ me getting all possessive and caveman with you?”

As true as that was, it wasn’t the point that Sam had been trying to make.

“I didn’t say that,” she countered. “I’m just saying…it’s not like you to leave all these guys breathing after the way they’ve been looking at me all day. It’s…out of character or something,” she mumbled lamely.

Gabriel gave a low chuckle and nodded slowly. “All right. How’s this for ‘in character’ then?” He stepped around her to face the gaggle of boys containing the guy that had wolf-whistled at her.

“Hey, guys,” he called out to them, grin never slipping. Sam’s eyes widened because a confrontation was  _not_ what she had planned. The boys may be a bunch of idiots, but they didn’t deserve to face any celestial wrath.

They didn’t look very intimidated though, and why should they? There were six of them, and one of Gabriel, whose vessel wasn’t the most imposing figure in the world.

“She’s pretty, ain’t she?” Gabriel asked them rhetorically, jerking his head in Sam’s direction, hands in his pockets and stance easy, comfortable. “Fucking hot, huh?”

The guys chuckled lewdly, muttering their agreement and Sam felt the color rise to her face- not blushing out of flattery, but angry at being so crudely objectified by her boyfriend in front of a bunch of perverted strangers. There was the very feminine urge to smack him and stomp away bubbling in her gut.

“As hot as she may be, she’s fucking wicked, too,” Gabriel continued and when the guys laughed harder, more lasciviously, Gabriel chuckled lowly. “I didn’t mean it like that, but yeah, that too. What I  _meant,_ though, was that she’s pretty brutal. She’s sarcastic and bitchy to an artform. But she’s smart as all hell. I bet she could tell you the significance and history of that innocuous symbol on your shirt,” he said, nodding to one of the guys, who was wearing a white shirt with an intricate symbol that Sam recognized as a Celtic knot representing the flow of Karma and life, but she refrained from mentioning that, even if it would prove Gabriel’s point.

“And you, big guy-” he nodded at the biggest of the group, a guy about Dean’s height, but broader at the shoulders- “I bet she could have you flat on your ass in five seconds. And-” he made a low whistle- “is she  _wild_ in the sack. So yeah, wolf-whistle and leer and laugh all you want, dicks, because it’s well-earned. This girl over here is the  _greatest catch_ you will ever come across. Unfortunately for you…” Faster than Sam could register, Gabriel was grabbing her around the waist, actually  _dipping_ her like some Fabio out of a Harlequin bodice-ripper, and kissing her full on the mouth. When he pulled away, he finished his sentence, but his sparkling eyes were fixed on hers and he seemed to have forgotten the group of guys next to them. “She’s all mine.”

Gabriel  _winked_ at her, and like the last puzzle piece falling in place, Sam  _got it._

“You’ve been fucking showing me off all day!” she exclaimed and Gabriel laughed. “You have, haven’t you?!” she demanded, although she didn’t feel at all indignant. More like amusedly irritated.

“Can you blame me?” Gabriel countered, setting her up straight and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her along and away from the speechless, dumbstruck guys that Sam had by now completely forgotten about. “Not that you weren’t hot before, Sami, but now you could put Adriana Lima to shame.”

Sam blushed slightly. “Shut up,” she mumbled.

“I swear!” Gabriel insisted, grinning brightly. “I swear to Dad, I’ve been waiting all day for Tyra Banks to pop up out of a potted plant and whisk you away to some mystical Supermodel Land.”

Sam laughed, the sound airy and light, and fixed Gabriel with a warm look. She leaned in to kiss him, just because she wanted to feel his lips against hers.

“Take me home, Gabriel,” she whispered and felt Gabriel’s smirk.

“As you wish, m’lady.”

***

There was a thin sheen of sweat coating Sam’s skin, pooling around her navel and making her flesh prickle when the cold air touched it. Her fingers were running idly though Gabriel’s hair as his face was buried into her stomach, head tucked underneath her breasts. One of his legs was tangled between both of hers and his fingers were tracing the cut of her hipbone. It was his favorite position for after-sex cuddling, except he’d usually be pillowing his head on Sam’s chest, but that would hurt Sam now.

“So,” Gabriel murmured, breath tickling the fine hairs trailing over Sam’s bellybutton, made all the more sensitive by her sweat. “How’d you like sex as a girl?” His lips moved against Sam, making her ab muscles twitch.

“Hmmm…” Sam’s head lolled to the side on her pillow. Her last orgasm had been about ten minutes ago and had lasted two whole minutes. And it had been only the latest in a long series of orgasms, so she was still a little incoherent. “’S good,” she mumbled and giggled when Gabriel chuckled, vibrations tickling her.

“I can see that.” He pressed a kiss to her stomach. “Should we clean up in case Cas and Dean get back earlier than we expected?”

Sam glanced to the side, to his phone resting on the nightstand. At some point between getting back to the motel and getting naked with Gabriel, she had somehow managed to send Dean a text that read ‘getting laid’. She seriously doubted Dean would come back without getting the greenlight from Sam first.

“Nah,” she murmured. “They won’ come back yet. Don’ worry.”

Gabriel’s head perked up, eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips. “You still sound like a cowboy after sex. Or…well…a cowgirl. Good. I’m glad that’s still the same.” His hand snuck down over her stomach to inch in between her thighs. “Does that mean we got time for more?”

Sam groaned and squeezed her thighs together. “Nooo….hurts…” Gabriel chuckled and pulled his hand back, curling it around her hip again.

Sam smiled when Gabriel kissed between her breasts. She caught sight of a soft red mark on her left breast, right on the side, and raised a hand to trace it. “You sap,” she grumbled. “Did you make it in the shape of a heart on purpose?”

Gabriel leaned up and craned his neck to examine it. “Look at that,” he admired, lips quirking. “It  _does_ look like a heart, doesn’t it? Want me to make it look like a dick instead?”

Sam snorted and shoved at his shoulder, making him fall back on the bed so she could curl up against him. “’M not usually the li’l spoon,” she said softly and Gabriel smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and stroking her hair.

“Today’s a day for a whole bunch of firsts, then, huh?” He kissed the top of her forehead.

She just hummed in response, fingers pressing into Gabriel’s stomach gently.

They lay there for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and breathing in deep, the scent of Gabriel’s clean sweat comforting and familiar to Sam.

After a while, Sam’s breathing eased to evenness against Gabriel’s side and the angel supposed she had fallen asleep and tightened his arm around her. But then she spoke, voice so soft it was barely audible.

“Why does Anansi hate you so much?”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed. “Huh?”

“Don’ say it’s ‘cause yer so much cooler than ‘im.” Her speech was lazy, tone tired and sated. “What’d you do to ‘im?”

“Sam,” Gabriel murmured, a warning lilt to his voice. “Go to sleep, babe. Don’t worry your pretty head about stuff like that…”

“Why does he hate you?” she insisted. “What prank’d you pull on ‘im?”

“Not even I can trick a Trickster, Sami,” he chuckled, and Sam noted the obvious change in subject.

She raised her head and smirked down at him. “Dean and I tricked you once. Remember?”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose, looking as if there were something particularly nasty-smelling in the room. “I was onto you guys the whole time,” he argued lamely. When Sam quirked her brow, he sighed. “Whatever. I was too distracted by your fine ass to pay too much attention.”

Sam kissed his collarbone. “Thank you. Now answer my question.”

Gabriel glared lightly at her for a minute before letting his head fall back on the pillow, eyes on the ceiling. Sam didn’t take her eyes off him and when it seemed like he wasn’t going to answer her, she opened her mouth to ask again, but his fingers squeezed her shoulder lightly.

“I stole his girlfriend, I guess,” he mumbled. “That’d be the archaic term for it, but Kali just dumped him for me. Totally different.”

After processing the information, Sam had to press her lips together to keep the giggles at bay. “I could’ve sworn I mated with a  _pagan god,_ not a high schooler!” she remarked between chuckles.

“Shuddup,” he groused. “It’s Anansi that’s being the child here,  _not me._  He and Kali split up over half a millennia ago. And she and I split up a century ago…so I don’t see why he’s bugging out  _now._ ”

Only one thing stuck out in Sam’s mind. “You and Kali were together for four hundred years?” she mumbled, eyes flashing away.

Gabriel raised his head to quirk an eyebrow. “Is that jealousy I hear?” he asked, voice laced with amusement.

Sam swallowed and looked away. “I…I’m gonna go take a shower. You can join me if you promise not to go near my vagina….which I am still not used to saying.”

“Let’s go, then, Samantha,” Gabriel grinned, straightening up. “Although I don’t make any promises. You’re just so tempting.”

“I’ll fucking bite you,” Sam growled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “And that’s supposed to  _discourage_ me?”

***

It wasn’t until three days later that Dean and Castiel finally showed up.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the couch relaxing, Sam’s legs up on Gabriel’s lap. She was wearing one of the shorts Gabriel had bought her as he insisted that ‘covering up those mile-long masterpieces of human architecture has to be some kind of moral crime’. Sam had to admit the smooth glide of his fingers on her legs felt ridiculously nice.

The badgering to do a poledance, however, wasn’t so nice.

“Gabriel-”

“ _Pleeeeease,_ Sami!” he whined, for the hundredth time in three minutes. “When are we ever going to get another opportunity to try something like this?”

Sam rolled her eyes and turned the page of the book she had propped up against her knees. “Whenever you want, actually,” she muttered.

Gabriel’s fingers ceased their stroking immediately and Sam looked up to see his wide eyes and gaping mouth. The ability to render the usually mouthy archangel speechless never failed to make her feel immensely self-satisfied.

“Excuse me?” Gabriel croaked out.

Sam shut her book with a huff, leveling Gabriel with a really dry look. “If one Trickster can do this to me in a blink of an eye, I’m sure an even more powerful Trickster can do it even easier.” When Gabriel just continued staring at her, dumbfounded, Sam rolled her eyes again. “What I’m saying is, as long as you ask me beforehand, I’d be okay with you snapping me up into a girl every now and then.” She shrugged. “It’s actually been kind of fun. Especially the multiple orgasms.”

“Are you talking seriously here, Sami?” Gabriel asked quickly, almost desperately. “Because if this is some kind of joke-”

She laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping his babbling. “It’s not a joke, Gabe. I’m serious. And besides, I don’t see why you’re  _just now_ asking me for a poledance. It’s not like guys can’t dance on a pole.”

Faster than Sam could blink, her book was on a floor and she was being pressed down into the couch, Gabriel looming over her between her legs, her knees curled up against his ribs. Gabriel’s lips were nibbling at her neck, making her giggle and squirm under him.

“You are the best girlfriend-slash-boyfriend ever, have I mentioned that?” he growled playfully into her neck, making her laugh harder.

“Somewhere between the second and third blowjob, actually,” she chuckled, fingers tangling in his hair. “But it’s always nice to hear.”

Gabriel’s lips moved up along her jaw to catch her lips and pull her in for a deep kiss, which Sam returned, legs tightening around him and pulling him in against her as much as possible.

Obviously- because Sam is just that lucky- the second Gabriel started grinding into her through both their pants was the second that Castiel decided to pop himself and Dean up into the center of the room.

“Oh, for the love of-!” Dean exclaimed in shock, turning away and covering his face.

The couple’s lips separated and Sam gently shoved at Gabriel’s shoulder to straighten him up, which he did reluctantly. They both sat up, adjusting themselves on the couch and looked at Cas and Dean. Dean was still facing the other way, a hand over his face, shoulders drawn up and head hung. Castiel didn’t look as distressed, but he still looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting his feet and scratching the back of his neck, not meeting either of their eyes.

“You better have a good reason for your horrible cockblocking, Dean-O,” Gabriel grumbled.

“We do,” Castiel responded instead and Dean sighed before turning back around tentatively. Once he saw that they were both in less compromising positions, he let his shoulders relax.

“We got the little sucker,” Dean announced proudly. Then his nose wrinkled when he caught sight of something on his jacket sleeve and plucked it off. Sam recognized it as a spider web. “Creepy-ass guy. There were spiders  _everywhere._ ” He gave a full-body shudder. “Disgusting.”

“Did you kill him?” Sam urged. If they had managed to get Anansi, why was she still a she? Shouldn’t it have been reversed by now.

“No,” Castiel answered and when Dean turned to look at him, he noticed there was a spider web in his hair and plucked it out. “We were able to trap him. We had a very civil conversation-”

“As civil a conversation you can have with an angel holding a wooden spike to your throat,” Dean added, a proud gleam in his eye.

“-and we convinced him to turn Sam back into a man,” Castiel added as if Dean hadn’t interrupted, but his eyes flashed towards the hunter and he seemed to stand a little straighter after hearing Dean’s praise. “He assured us that it would take a bit for the spell to wear off, but she should be back to normal in a few hours or so.”

Sam relaxed into the couch, leaning her shoulder against Gabriel’s. Being a girl was fun and all, but she missed her old body. There was a slight itch on her left arm and she started absentmindedly scratching it, pulling her legs up onto the couch and making herself comfortable.

“Great!” Gabriel exclaimed happily, tossing one arm over Sam’s shoulders. “Did you happen to ask him why he turned Sam into a girl, of all things?”

Dean shrugged. “He said it was to teach you a lesson about messing with other people’s mates or something.”

Gabriel deadpanned. “So…he turned my smoking hot boyfriend into a smoking hot babe?” he muttered. “That’s supposed to  _teach me something?_ ” He rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. “You see that?  _That_ is why he was always jealous of me. I was better than him because he had no sense of creativity or fun, which is why I always kicked his ass.”

“Anansi said you always beat him because you two were unevenly matched since you had the added benefit of archangel powers,” Castiel interjected innocently.

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Yeah, that probably has something to do with it. I wonder how he found out about that…”

“Maybe Kali told him,” Sam guessed. “Maybe they’re back together or something.”

Gabriel seemed to consider it, and Sam felt uneasy, wondering if maybe he felt a little jealousy. “Yeah, maybe,” he muttered finally. “Good riddance.”

Sam smiled brightly, but it quickly fell into a frown as the itch in her arm grew stronger. She scratched harder, but it started spreading up her shoulder. “What the fuck?” she grumbled, getting more and more frustrated.

Her right arm started feeling tingly as well and she pulled away from Gabriel to scratch at it as well.

“Sam?” Gabriel perked up, concerned. “You all right?”

“It…itches,” she growled, scratching at both her arms, then her shoulders and neck as it started spreading.

All three men in the room frowned at her, moving in closer, watching as she scratched her skin raw.

“Sam, maybe you should stop scratching before you claw your skin off-” Dean’s words were cut off by a loud  _rip_ as Sam’s clothes stretched beyond their breaking point when her lean limbs gave way to bulging muscles.

Suddenly, the itch was gone, and Sam was Sam again, sitting on the couch in a torn blouse that barely covered his stomach and tight shorts that were ripped down the side and squeezing his muscular thighs painfully. They were also squeezing something  _else_ rather painfully and he released the zipper to give him some relief from the pressure.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, his voice back to its deep, manly timbre. “I’m a dude again!”

Dean’s face was red from trying not to laugh, and when Sam shot him a glare, he exploded, doubling over in loud cackles, arm around his stomach. “You look like a back-up dancer for the Village People!” he gasped between bouts of laughter.

“I suggest you and Cas get out in the next three seconds,” Gabriel warned, eyes shining with mischief. “’Cause he won’t be dressed like a back-up dancer for too much longer. More like a porn star.”

Dean’s laughter ceased immediately and his face drained of all color. His hand shot out to grab Castiel’s wrist. “Beam us out of here, Scotty,” he muttered.

As soon as the two blinked out of existence, Gabriel pounced on Sam, fingers tangling in his hair. “Hey, Sam,” he whispered, lips an inch away. “I missed you.”

Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s ass, squeezing him and pressing their hips together. “Yeah,” he grinned brightly. “I missed you too.”


End file.
